Girlfriends and babies
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: Sequal to my Momma's story "Mom and Momma", Callie has a new love interest. How will her PTSD interfere with her first relationship? And Stef and Lena are expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**So, at some point I****'ll be finishing my momma's stories. I tried to tonight and just couldn't get the feel for any of them, instead I am writing the sequel me and Momma talked about writing for "Mom and Momma". I am back tracking a little, to the day Callie met Karah, the day after the Helen incident, waiting for Lena in the music room. This will have two main plots, Callie/Karah and Lena/Stef/pregnancy. It probably won't make sense unless you read "mom and Momma"**

Callie walked down the hall, it was a half hour after school and she was waiting for her Momma, who was going to drive her to her emergency therapy appointment, Lena having called this morning, after Stef had gotten her back from Hellen's the night before. She still felt jumpy, and was hoping Theresa, her psychiatrist would prescribe her something to get through the next few days. She had already had two panic attacks, feeling defeated of having such a setback.

"I reserved this room," Callie looked up to see a tan skinned girl, looking upset that she had just walked into the music room of the school.

"Sorry, I didn't realize," Callie said, pulling her arms around her chest, "I'm trying to find somewhere to wait for my mom to get done."

"Your one of principle AdamFoster's kids, right?"

"Yeah," Callie said somewhat with a sigh. It was one thing she didn't like. Being known as the vice principle's kid.

"Sorry, I dind't mean it in a bad way," Callie looked up at the sincerity in the girl's voice, "God, I wish she were my mother, at least I wouldn't disappoint her like I do my own." Callie didn't know what to say, but took a couple more steps into the room, taking the talking as the girl's acceptance of her, "I mean..." the girl let out half a laugh, "I guess I can tell you, with two moms you can't really be homophobic, right? I'm a lesbian. Oh, and my name's Karah, with an 'H' at the end. I guess it would be better for you to know my name before my sexuality, right?" she ended quickly from embarrassment.

"I'm Callie, with a 'C'" Callie joked lightly with a smile, "and no, I'm not homophobic," she stood there awkwardly, not sure how to respond to the fact that Karah 'with an h' was a lesbian. Not when she... 'NO' she told herself firmly, "so, what do you play?" Callie asked trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

"Oh, I don't play, I sing. I'm working on my audition for the LA symphonic girl's choir," Karah said straightening her music.

"What song are you doing. That's a really good choir."

"My mom wants me to do Ave Maria but I really want to do a newer song, a country one," Karah shrugged.

"Do you have any idea of what one?" Callie asked as she sat down, pulling out her guitar from it's case. She pulled out a folder that she kept her music in, a lot of it being newer country.

"The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert," Karah said with an almost shameful face, "I know country isn't hat most highschoolers are into around here but-" Callie cut off Karah's babbling by handing her her second copy to the song.

"What if I play and you sing? That way I get my practice in and you get to work on what you want to?" Callie asked. The grin that started to on Karah's face made Callie start to tune her guitar. When Karah started to sing Callie had to remind herself to play, finding herself stopping to listen to Karah sing. She had never heard anyone their age sing with such passion. Callie could hear the pain and longing in Karah's voice. It was then that she understood what people said they heard in her playing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Karah asked. Callie looked up and realized her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yeah," Callie said, wiping her eyes quickly.

"The song gets to me too," Karah said, taking a long drink from her water bottle. Callie couldn't figure out why she couldn't take her eyes off of Karah, forcing herself to look away but her eyes drifting back to her.

"Callie, Bug, it's time to go," Callie looked over to see Lena standing in the doorway, a sweater wrapped around her and a shoulder bag bulging over one shoulder.

"If you ever want to get together to play again, I'm here after school Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays," Karah said as Callie packed her guitar away.

"How is it coming, Karah?" Lena asked the girl that she knew had a mom that was too hard on her.

"Good, Callie was helping me on something new," Karah smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, have a good evening," Lena said as Callie walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you doing, Love Bug?" Lena asked as they sat in the waiting room, Callie's leg vibrating, as Lena placed her hand on Callie's knee and rubbed it gently.

"Ok," Callie said, but it was a lie. She didn't like the car ride where she could hear the doors lock audibly, even the open windows didn't help the locked in feeling. Now she was in a small waiting area.

"Hi Callie," Dr. Harper smiled, walking into the waiting room.

"Hi," Callie replied with a small smile in return.

"Is Mom coming with us today?" She asked as Callie stood. Callie turned to look at Lena.

"Whatever you want, Baby," Lena assured her.

"Yes," Callie said finally. Lena stood and followed the doctor and patient back towards her office. Callie sat in an arm chair where multiple were put in a circle, facing each other, Lena sat beside her. Lena grabbed Callie's hand when she jumped from the door clicking shut.

"Maybe it would be better if we left the door cracked," Lena suggested as she watched her daughter go pale.

"Would you rather have the door open, Callie?" Dr. Harper asked.

"Please," Came a horse whisper.

Harper opened the door and stuck a door jam to leave it cracked. Sitting in a chair opposite the mother and daughter she looked at the both, "It sounded like it was a hard weekend for the whole family," Harper said.

Lena nodded in agreement, "Yeah," Callie spoke.

"Can you tell me about it?" Harper asked.

"My moms forgot to renew their fostering liscense, and I was taken to another foster home," Callie said, looking at the ground.

"That must have been scary, being taken away from your family," Harper filled the silence that followed, "What happened at the home?"

"Hellen, the foster parent, was alright I guess, I helped clean around the house, she made food, even if it was bad cooking."

"Did something happen there, that upset you? My most recent concern is you don't look comfortable when doors are closed."

"She locked me in the upstairs bedroom, at 7:30 when she went to watch tv in her room and didn't let me out until 9 the next morning."

"That must have been scary," Harper commented, watching as Callie gripped Lena's hand, "What went through your head when she did that?"

"Juvi," Callie said softly, "It reminded me of everytime they would lock the doors to our cells.

An hour later Callie and Lena left with a prescription for sleeping pills for Callie, hopefully to put herself in a deep enough sleep to not wake up every couple of hours to nightmares. The fears, like she assumed, would just have to get better with time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- I am sorry, I realized from one review that I never actually made an announcement though a lot of people know. Early in the morning Oct. 14**__**th**__** Momma went into cardiac arrest and passed away. **_

"Is she asleep?" Lena asked as Stef came in the room, leaving the door between the two bedrooms cracked and an old nightlight casting light from Callie's room.

"I don't like giving her sleeping pills," Stef commented as she sat on the end of the bed, facing Lena, "She's asleep, but she fought it the whole way, and begged me not to make her go to sleep." Lena rubbed Stef's thigh.

"I can put her to sleep tomorrow," Lena offered, knowing how hard it was for Stef to put their teenage daughter down.

"No, I would hate it more not doing it myself," Stef said, "Love, I think you should take the test," Stef said, changing the subject and looking towards the bedside table where a pharmacy bag sat.

"Maybe tomorrow," Lena said, laying down, trying to end the conversation. Stef shook her head and crawled into bed facing Lena.

"I know you're scared," Stef said softly, rubbing her nose against Lena's, "But I'm right here. And I'll be right here no matter what happens. Come on, Love," Stef whispered, earning a nod from Lena. After 5 cycles of IVF Lena had become weary. They had both decided that this would be the last try. The emotional toll was taking more out of Lena than the monetary one. Lena had skipped her appointment and at this point a at home test would tell them if she was pregnant.

Stef stood at the door as Lena took the test, as she sat it on the bathroom counter Stef wrapped her arms around Lena's middle from behind, pushing curls to the side she peppered kisses on Lena's neck and shoulder, "I love you," Stef whispered softly, nuzzling her nose against the the base of Lena's neck, pressing her hand against Lena's racing heart, "Just breathe, Love."

"S-stef?" Lena asked with a stutter after a couple minutes of silence, "T-that's two," she said shakily, picking up the stick to see a faint second line.

"Baby," Stef wrapped her arms tighter around Lena.

"We need to take another," Lena said, stopping Stef's celebration.

"I think there's one around here somewhere," Stef said jumping into action and pulling open drawers, finding a pregnancy test in the back of her make-up drawer, handing it to Lena she watched as Lena opened it, "Can you pee again?"

"Stef, shut up," Lena laughed, "I'm pretty sure I can pee."

Five minute later Stef wrapped her arms around Lena as a second pink line once again came up. "We can't celebrate we need to go get a blood test," Lena said, though the grin wouldn't leave her face.

"No, that's two, I'm celebrating, oh my god, Baby," Stef breathed, pressing her lips against Lena's. Stef grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her to bed. Lena lay on her back as Stef laid perpendicular to her, her ear against Lena's stomach, "Hi, My Love," Stef said, pushing Lena's shirt up and pressing a kiss to Lena's belly button, "me and Momma have waited so long for you. You have the best Momma in the world. You just wait and see," she said, holding onto Lena's hip with one hand, "You're going to thrown into a family with lots of older siblings, and grandparents, but I promise, it'll be so great. There is so much love." Lena closed her eyes as her wife spoke softly to her stomach. Rationally she knew they should wait, for a blood test, for an ultrasound, but she couldn't help her heart swelling to the thought that her child was inside of her.

"Momma?" Lena opened her eyes some time later to see Callie standing at the doorway of the two rooms, rubbing her pointer finger up and down the bridge of her nose. Looking down she saw Stef had fallen asleep with her head on Lena's stomach.

"Hi, Bug. What are you doing up?" Lena asked, shaking Stef's shoulder to wake her up.

"Hi, Love," Stef yawned.

"I woke up to go to the bathroom and now I can't go back to sleep," Callie said, shuffling her feet.

"You want to sleep in Momma's bed?" Stef asked, getting up and moving so she was parallel with Lena. Callie nodded, climbing in between them and curling into Stef's side. Stef kissed her temple, while Callie was half asleep she pulled Callie's loose sleeve up, checking the cuts on her wrist that were in the process of healing. She pressed a few light kisses to the her arm and looked over at Lena who was running a hand up and down Callie's back. Stef smiled at her and watched Lena's eyes. The silent communication between them. The idea of the baby was exciting, but they also needed to remember to keep their oldest in site.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef woke up to a blood curdling scream, jumping out of bed she ran towards the noise, the kids' bathroom, "Callie?" She called as Lena came up the stairs. She got crying in response.

"Mom, I-I didn't mean to," Stef turned to see Jesus in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, his eyes wide.

"What happened?" Lena asked as Stef grabbed the bathroom key from the top of the door frame and unlocked it to find Callie on the floor with her knees to her chest.

"I went to use the bathroom and I forgot to knock on the door in case Callie was in there. When I opened the door she jumped, I locked it and sshut it, but I shut it kind of hard."

"You know better than that with her right now," Lena sighed, "Go use my bathroom." Walking into the bathroom she crouched down to where Stef had gathered Callie in her arms, rocking them both to the frantic pace Callie set.

"Callie, I need you to breathe with me," Lena said as she pressed her hand to Callie's chest, "Deep breaths in and out," When she saw Callie not listening and mumbling to herself, Lena sat crossed legged facing them, "Baby, feel Mom. It's just us, Baby. It's just Mom and Momma, you're safe. We're at home," she rambled on, "Do you feel me?" She asked, pressing firmly on Callie's arm to try and bring her back with touch, Callie nodded.

"Good job, Love," Stef told Callie, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I need you to breathe deep breaths with me, ok. I want you to breathe in," Stef instructed, "good job," she praised as Callie's breathing evened out, "Can you tell me and Momma what happened?"

"I don't know," Callie said, trembling slightly.

"You want to get her meds?" Stef asked Lena. "You know Jesus didn't do that on purpose, yes?" Stef asked as she held Callie close to her.

"I know," Callie nodded, burying her face into Stef's shoulder.

"Here, Love, take this for Momma," Lena said crouching down next to the two and handing Callie her daily meds and an anxiety pill.

"They're not helping," Callie grumbled, taking the pills and the bottle of water.

"They are, even though you don't see it, me and Mommy do," Lena said as Callie swallowed them, "Come on, Babygirl, let's get up off the floor," Lena said, grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her up, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

As Callie went to her room to grab clothes Lena grabbed Stef's arm, "I got a schedule with Hillcroft at 12:30," she smiled excitedly.

"That's great, Love," Stef smiled, kissing Lena quickly, "how about I pick you up and we can go to lunch and then the appointment."

"Really?" Lena asked.

"I'll pick you up at 11:30," Stef said. Stef made her way out into the hallway to check on the rest of the kids.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asked 20 minutes later when everyone was sitting at breakfast.

"Yeah, Mariana is always the last one," Brandon commented, looking up from sheet music.

"I'll go check on her," Lena said as Jesus looked down at his plate, "don't worry about it, Bud, it's not your fault," Lena squeezed his shoulder as she walked up the stairs. "Oh, Baby," Lena sighed as she opened Callie's bedroom door to find her half dressed and curled up on her bed.

"Please don't make me go, Momma, please?" Callie begged through sniffles. Lena's eyebrows shot up.

"Go where, Honey? Don't make you go to school?" She asked, Callie nodded, "Honey, why don't you want to go to school?"

Callie shook her head, unable to explain why, but continued to cry, "Ok, ok, Baby, you don't have to go," Lena assured, "TOmorrow you have to, but not today," she said as she wrapped er arms around Callie, "Come on, Baby, let's get back into mine and Mommy's bed," she whispered, pulling Callie up with her and tucking her into their bed, "I have to take the kids to school but Mom's here, she'll be up in a little bit."

Callie closed her eyes and curled into a ball, "Momma?" she asked quietly.

"What is it, Baby?"

"I need to..." Callie trailed off, "Nevermind," she whispered at last.

"You need to what?" Lena asked, quickly pulling Callie's hand away from where she was scratching the still healing cuts, "No, Baby you don't need to do that, please don't do that," Lena said, wrapping her arms around Callie, trying to not make it obvious that she was keeping Callie's hand away from the cuts, softly she rocked them both, hoping Stef would come up to check on them soon.

It was ten minutes later that Stef came up to check on the two. She was surprised to See Lena sitting up against the head board, rocking Callie who was staring off into space, "You ok, My Love?" She asked Callie as she sat on the edge of the bed and pushed hair ff of her forehead. Callie shook her head.

"Callie's going to spend a day home with Mom," Lena said as she started untangling herself from her daughter, "Hey, Baby, it's ok," Lena hummed softly as Callie clung tighter to her, "It's ok, Mom's here with you. She won't leave your side, ok?" Lena asked as Callie relaxed slightly, burrying her head into Lena's pillow. "She's scratching herself," Lena leaned in and whispered in Stef's ear, kissing her quickly.

"It's just me and you, huh, My Love?" Stef asked as she settled in bed next to Callie, running her hand up and down Callie's back, "We haven't had a Mommy/Callie day in bed in a while."

"That's cause I'm too old," Callie said, curling herself tighter.

"No it's not," Stef said, pulling Callie so Callie's back was pressed against her front, wrapping an arm tightly around her she kissed the top of Callie's head, "Sometimes we all need a day. I could use one, after this weekend," she murmured, closing her eyes in relief as she felt Callie sink against her. "I was scared I had lost you forever, and it was all my fault," Stef said as she felt Callie's breathing even with her's. She didn't like talking to her children about her fears, but she tried to remember what Dr. Harper said, about how Callie, like her, didn't like sharing her feelings. And how Stef sharing her own could help Callie share her's.

"I thought I would never see Momma or you or Jude again," Callie said, turning and rubbing her face against Stef's arm that was under her head.

"That must have been scary," Stef whispered, her heart breaking at the tearfulness in Callie's voice. "But I promised you I would come back for you, yes?" she said, kissing Callie's head again, "Your old Mom will always come get you, even if you're on the other side of the world. Mommy will always find you."

"That pill I took last night is still making me tired," Callie yawned, turning so she could press her face against Stef. Once Callie was comfortable Stef kissed her forehead.

"Dr. Harper said the first couple of days they will, and if it's still making you sleepy all day and you can't sleep without them, we can try something else. Just go to sleep, Love. I'll be right here," Stef whispered. Once Callie's breathing had evened and she was in a deep sleep Stef carefully disentangled herself and grabbed her phone.

-I don't want to leave her here alone. What are we going to do?-Stef-

-This was the only appointment she had this week. I can go by myself.-Lena-

-I don't want to miss this, Love.-Stef-

-Honey, it's just a blood test. We won't find anything out. Stay there with my Bug. If it tests positive she'll want to do an ultrasound next week. We'll make sure you're there for that.-Lena-

-Ok, but you have to tell me everything she says.-Stef-

'Of course, Babe. How is Callie doing?-Lena-

-Fine. She's sleeping. I think it was just a mixture of the incident this morning and the after effects of the sleeping pills. She fell right back asleep.-Stef-

-I'll see you this afternoon, Babe. I love you.-Lena-

-I love you too.-Stef-

Callie started to stir four hours later. Stef saw Callie's eyes widen when she realized Stef, true to her word, was still beside her, reading a novel, "Good afternoon, Love," Stef smiled.

"Afternoon" Callie murmured in response.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, not so sleepy," Callie said, stretching.

"Good, tonight we'll head to bed earlier, yes? That way you can get up in the morning. Let's go downstairs and I'll make you some lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Callie said as she pulled the blankets around her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Love, but it's not an option. You didn't eat this morning, and you didn't eat much last night. It won't be much. How about a grilled cheese sandwich and some soup?" Stef asked, pulling the blankets off herself as Callie followed.

"Grilled cheese sandwich and home made french fries?" Callie asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Ok, just don't tell Momma," Stef chuckled, "Here, my sous chef, cut these up for french fries," she said, handing Callie a couple of potatoes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Karah came by my office today after school," Lean told Callie that night once Callie was in bed.

"Oh," Callie said, her heart jumping, but unsure of what to say.

"She wanted to make sure you were ok. I told her you weren't feeling well. She also told me to give you her phone number so you guys could get together and practice,  
>Lena said, handing Callie a slip of paper, "But right now, Bug, go to sleep. You can talk to her in the morning." Lena turned on Callie's nightlight and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "goodnight, Baby."<p>

"Night, Momma."

Lena Made her way into her bedroom. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the day had taken a tole on her, from waking up to Callie's meltdown to going to the doctors appointment alone, "She asleep? Is she alright?" Stef asked as Lena fell into bed, crawling over and curling into Stef.

"You put her to bed, I'll I did was go in and say goodnight," Lena said with a shake of her head "She's fine, but not asleep yet."

"What did Dr. Hillcroft say?" Stef asked, her hand going to rest on Lena's stomach, rubbing small circles.

"That she'll have results in two to three days," Lena murmured.

"I love you so much, Lena," Stef whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
